Optical tweezers use forces exerted by intensity gradients in strongly focused beams of light to trap and selectively move microscopic volumes of matter. Capable of applying precisely controlled forces to particles ranging in size from several to tens of nanometers to tens of micrometers, single optical tweezers have been adopted widely in biological and physical research. Holographic optical tweezers expand upon these capabilities by creating large numbers of optical traps in arbitrary three-dimensional configurations using a phase-modulating diffractive optical element (DOE) to craft the necessary intensity profile. Originally demonstrated with microfabricated diffractive optical elements, holographic optical tweezers have been implemented by encoding computer-designed patterns of phase modulation into the orientation of liquid crystal domains in spatial light modulators. Projecting a sequence of trapping patterns with a spatial light modulator dynamically reconfigures the traps.
Each photon absorbed by a trapped particle transfers its momentum to the particle and tends to displace it from the trap. If the trapping beam is circularly polarized, then each absorbed photon also transfers one quantum, h, of angular momentum to the absorbed particle. The transferred angular momentum causes the trapped particle to rotate in place at a frequency set by the balance between the photon absorption rate and viscous drag in the fluid medium. Laguerre-Gaussian modes of light can carry angular momentum in addition to that due to polarization. Bringing such a Laguerre-Gaussian beam to a diffraction-limited focus creates a type of optical trap known as an optical vortex. In additional to carrying angular momentum, optical vortices have other properties useful for assembling and driving micromachines, for pumping and mixing fluids, for sorting and mixing particles, and for actuating microelectromechanical systems.